


Drowning

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, May/December Relationship, Mostly Dialogue, Post-X3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Erik is almost broken by the loss of his powers. Anna Marie just wants to enjoy touching her crush. Talking and kissing ensues.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Rogue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Drowning

"You know," says Erik, "I would almost rather have lost a limb than my powers."  
"I know that. And I know you, Erik. I have your memories."  
"And yet you have cast away all you were."  
"And you have had it taken from from you, to the same net result."  
"That's not the same."  
"And does it matter? You were willing to sacrifice me for my power."  
"I was willing to sacrifice myself, but that would not have worked. And here I am, deprived of something that was as natural to me as life itself."  
"And I have regained it. Wouldn't you miss being able to touch?"  
Rogue has taken his hand at some point, his large and age-weathered, her small and young with neatly done nails.  
"I have been deprived of the touch of a friendly soul repeatedly - yet my power sustained me."  
"I want to touch, Erik. I was wondering how it would feel to touch you without your entire life flooding my head, to kiss you."  
"I am hardly an appropriate subject for your crush, young lady."  
"And yet you are the one I want, sugah."  
She kisses him - sweet enough but he feels like drowning, like she is sucking the air from his lungs, the light from his eyes and the life from his heart. And yet, torturous as it is, drowning seems strangely enticing, just for the promise to feel something, more than he has for a long time. It seems fitting, the girl whose skin can kill and the man with nothing to live for - except she is not that girl anymore than he is the master of magnetism.  
"Then here I am, yours to do with as you please"  
She kisses him again. Drowning has never felt so good.


End file.
